


Shinra - The Shittiest Santa Ever

by screamingrose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: I finally got it up, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingrose/pseuds/screamingrose
Summary: It's early in the morning on Christmas Day and Izaya hears a noise in the appartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsnotlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/gifts).



*click*

Izaya stirred and nuzzled his face closer into his pillow.

*cli-click shwing*

This time Izaya sat up in bed. That was definitely the sound of the front door opening. He tried to wake the drooling body next to him to no avail. Shizuo was too far gone in dream land, besides, Izaya could handle this on his own.

Slipping on some sweatpants he snuck out the bedroom door, closing it slightly. From the sounds of the muttered swearing and furniture being bumped Izaya assumed they were in the living room. Izaya was a room and a hallway away, he had plenty of options for a weapon in those areas.

He crawled his way out of the hallway and somersaulted to the breakfast bar in the kitchen, checking to make sure the robber saw nothing. For some reason this person kept walking to the Christmas tree and then to the coffee table and back again. Was this person really gonna rob their presents? Izaya sometimes wondered what his humans had come to in their actions. He reached for a frying pan and a kettle, his plan was to put the kettle on this person’s head and then bash it repeatedly with the frying pan. He stood up slowly, put the pan on the bar ready for use and held the kettle above his head about to throw it down.

The lights came on… Shizuo felt oddly cold and in a daze he reached out for Izaya only to find bare silk sheets. Shizuo sat up and rubbed his eyes, confusion evident in them. He reached for his phone to see if maybe Izaya had a job and texted him to let him know. Nothing...He took note of the time on his phone, 2:40 A.M. Where could his boyfriend be at 3 in the morning?

He was about to lay back down and ask him about it at a more reasonable hour when he heard quiet swears in the living room. What’s he doing in there? Shizuo got up and wandered into the living room, in just his boxers and turned the light on… Izaya and Shizuo stared at the intruder with complete shock and disbelief written on each of their faces (Shizuo’s had a bit of angry expression as well). There, standing next to the coffee table was Shinra holding a tiny cube shaped package with an overly large red bow on the top.

“Oh hey guys” god damn that dopey smile. Shinra, (narrowly avoiding a stupid rectangular metal paperweight, that Izaya just HAS to have all around the house, to the face) knelt down by the tree and placed the tiny box next to the rest of the gifts. Turning to Izaya he winked and gave out a rather suggestive ‘later~’ and sauntered out of the apartment.

By this point Izaya had put his weapons away and tried to calm down his raging boyfriend muttering swears and something about ‘waiting til the morning’. He went over to the fridge and started to prepare a drink that he knew would help calm him. “Shizu-chan you need to relax,” he handed Shizuo a glass of warm milk, “Is that better?”

The blonde took small sips in order not to harm his tongue and then set the glass in the sink to be washed in the morning. “Let's go back to bed, it's too early for this.” Shizuo held his hand out for his boyfriend, hoping he’d follow. When no hand grabbed his he turned around to see the raven pick up the paperweight...and the velvety box. Shizuo made a lunge for it but Izaya sidestepped around the coffee table. Setting the paperweight on the table he looked at the tiny box.

“Hide this so I don’t find it.” He closed his eyes and held it out to the blonde. He felt the box being lifted out of his hands and heard his boyfriend moving around so he assumed he had hidden it. Izaya opened his eyes to see Shizuo kneeling in front of him slightly blushing.

He scratched the back of his neck and looked slightly to the side, “I didn’t plan on doing this til tomorrow but… Izaya, you’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been in a long time. Despite how we were in the past, I realize I can’t live without you in my life. I want to protect you. I want you to never question if I love you. So will you forever be the Beauty to my Beast?” With that the box opened and inside lay a simple black band with a small ruby band in the middle.

The raven couldn’t even speak, instead he knelt next to Shizuo and took the ring out of box. It felt so much heavier than it should have. It was just a simple metal band but the meaning behind it meant so much more. He slipped the ring on and he knew. Izaya looked up and caught his now fiance’s gaze, he couldn’t help giggling. “Why did Shinra have this?”

“Well I couldn’t have you snooping around and finding it so I gave it to Celty for safe keeping, guess Shinra found it and wanted to play Santa.” Izaya couldn’t stop touching it, twirling it around his finger. At 3:13 in the morning Shizuo proposed, didn’t matter what he had originally planned cause this felt absolutely right.

Shizuo stood and held his hand out, Izaya grabbed it and together they went back to their bedroom. They both were smiling and could hardly sleep, to excited and giddy for the this new chapter of their lives. Since sleep was completely out of the question they stayed up talking about everything and nothing, telling each other sweet nothings. It was complete bliss.

Izaya awake at 9 in the morning thinking about the best sleep he’d ever had. “Mmm, morning sleepyface.” Shizuo’s voice was always a wonderful thing to wake up to. He was about to tell Shizuo his wonderful dream when Shizuo grabbed his left hand to hold and then he saw the ring. The biggest smile bloomed on his face. “Would you like breakfast beautiful?” Izaya nodded and they made their way to the kitchen to prepare the morning meal.

“Shizuo, we’re out of milk. Can you go out to get some while I finish cooking?”

“Anything for you~” Shizuo put his shoes on and made sure he had his phone and wallet. He opened the door and was about to step out when he noticed two gift bags on the ground, addressed to Izaya and himself.

Izaya had poured coffee for himself and was about to take a sip when…

“SHINRAAAAAAA”

Almost spitting his coffee, Izaya put his mug down and went to the front door to see his fiance gripping two bags. Confused he took one and looked inside, immediately shutting it with his cheeks radiating red.

The gifts were in fact from Shinra and inside were fuzzy handcuffs, lube, condoms, and other assorted ‘gifts’. The note attached read ‘Have fun you love birds’.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shizaya fic and my first fic on here :)  
> Helpful critisism is always welcome


End file.
